1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed change gear with dog clutch pawls for a mechanism of a dog clutch entirely adopted in a transmission of a two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mechanism having a dog clutch is known which comprises a pair of sides which includes a male side having projected dog clutch pawls and a female side having a concave portion or window hole-type dog clutch holes and back tapers were formed on engaging surfaces of the dog clutch pawls or the window hole-type dog clutch holes in order to prevent an escape thereof from engaging surfaces.
A method of molding a male side of a speed change gear with dog clutch pawls comprises cutting a virgin material in order to obtain a speed change gear part and dog clutch pawls provided with back tapers, or forming beforehand a preform on which straight-type dog clutch pawls having an outer peripheral surface in a direction parallel to an axial of speed change gear are projected by forging, and forming back tapers on engaging surfaces of the straight-type dog clutch pawls by cutting.
It takes a great amount of time to cut a virgin material in order to obtain dog clutch pawls one by one, a great amount of shavings are generated, and in result an accuracy of products vary widely.
Moreover, it needs productive equipments for exclusive use, therefore it needs a high cost.